The present invention relates to an adjusting drive, in particular for application as window lifter drive in a motor vehicle.
In the prior art, window lifter drives with electronic circuit boards are known, wherein different functionalities are implemented in these drives such as, for example, a clamping protection function. To link the window lifter drives to customer, i.e. vehicle interfaces, the housings of these drives have connector carriers. In these connector carriers, connector pins or spring contacts are constructed at the drive side. These connector pins are soldered onto the circuit board of the window lifter drive or pressed in. The interface at the window lifter drive side is thus formed by protruding pins. In this arrangement, the circuit boards are installed in parallel or perpendicularly to a screwing plane of the window lifter drive. The window lifter drives according to the prior art comprise a housing with a lid component. When the lid is open, the circuit board can be inserted into the housing and the housing can subsequently be closed by means of the lid.